


AtlinMerrick: Narcissus- Russian translation - Нарцисс

by SilverRaindemon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Lisp, M/M, Masturbation, Rory the Skull - Freeform, Voice Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Шерлока ларингит. Джон решает ублажить своего бедного, дышащего со свистом милого. Ну конечно, да. И для него вполне естественно сделать это с чуточкой секса. Разумеется, да. Заняться любовью со своим любимым и шептать ему сладкую, сладкую чепуху… его собственным голосом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Narcissus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708313) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> Спасибо чудесной AtlinMerrick за разрешение переводить ее фанфики.

Все началось с грохотом, а закончил он с писком.

Они занимались этим десять дней без перерыва и, честно говоря, Джон был помят, покрыт синяками, вымотан до полубессознательного состояния.

Это было всего одно дело, но оно довело их до предела: Цепочка абсолютно несвязанных друг с другом краж и поджогов, и, как ни странно, оставленной на каждом месте преступления выпечки или котят. Оно потребовало все, что Джон, Шерлок, Грег – весь Ярд – могли дать.

Разумеется, Шерлок был в своей стихии. И вы его знаете, он всегда проговаривает все, ему нужно _слышать,_ как он думает, а в общем и целом еще и купаться в лучах собственной гениальности.

Что мы хотим сказать, так это что он не затыкался полторы недели.

После того, как они вчера повязали парочку поздним вечером – набор из нее и его, обоим лет по 20-с-чем-то, с явным переизбытком ума, бухла, скуки и недостатком ограничений – Шерлок проговорил без остановки на протяжении всего времени, что они _оба_ , он сам и Джон, давали показания, во время ужина у Анджело, в душе, а потом в постели. Все это может существенно помочь объяснить, как деспотический детектив утратил свое второе самое важное оружие.

* * *

 

Все началось после обеда на следующий день, когда Шерлок попытался застонать, мастурбируя в постели. Все, что он смог выжать, однако, - это хриплый тихий свист.

Который немедленно разбудил дремавшего Джона. Повернувшись к дрочащему милому, он многозначительно заметил, - У тебя ларингит.

Шерлок выгнул шею, попытался сказать: - Занят! – но вместо этого только вроде как каркнул.

Джон нахмурился. – Ты весь вспотел, только посмотри на себя.

Шерлок на мгновение сбился с ритма, попытался прошипеть, - Не сейчас!

Джон прижал руку ко лбу Шерлока. – У тебя высокая температура.

Шерлок попытался из принципа укусить Джона за руку и простонал, - Потом!

Джон сел. – У Майкрофта только что была пневмония. Как бы тебе не заработать пневмонию.

Шерлок скользнул второй рукой между своих ног, закрыл глаза. Что он не мог, однако, сделать, - так это закрыть и уши.

Джон измерил ускоренный пульс на шее Шерлока. – Тебя не подташнивает?

Шерлок достаточно сильно закусил нижнюю губу и прохрипел, - Несйчссссс.

Джон обратил внимание на дрожь, пробегающую по телу его любимого. – Черт побери, ты еще и весь дрожишь. – Докторская рука еще раз прижалась ко лбу Шерлока.

Рука Шерлока быстрее задвигалась на его члене, его рот раскрылся и – _здра-черт-сте!_

Джон в тот конкретный момент взял член Шерлока в рот не по причине, каким-либо образом связанной с похотью. Хотя динамичная парочка из 221Б часто занимается невероятно фантастическим сексом, да, вы удивитесь, когда узнаете, что есть много дней, когда они этого не делают, или даже если делают, то это неряшливо, или по-быстрому, или рассеянно, или, как в данном случае, с целью побыстрее доставить другого на ту сторону, чтобы…

\- * _свист*хрип*шипение*…_

… чтобы тот, который был доктором, смог наконец заставить того, кто имел тенденцию перегибать, побыть неподвижным хотя бы одну чертову секунду.

Желание доктора сбылось. Тело Шерлока стало жестким и неподвижным, пока он изливался в рот Джона. А потом, спустя несколько секунд после его оргазма – секунд, всего несколько секунд, Джон по-прежнему удивляется в тех редких случаях, когда он так делает – Шерлок сел, ухмыляясь, сложил ладони вместе и сказал…

Ноль без палочки.

Ничего.

Фига с маслом.

Он пытался, стоит отметить. Он открыл пошире этот роскошный рот (будто это помогло бы), и он сделал героическую попытку заговорить, но это на удивление выглядело так, словно речь – это нечто, на что в данный момент Шерлок Холмс абсолютно не способен.

Потом он кашлянул. Славно, булькающе и отвратительно.

\- Все, одевайся, я отвезу тебя в отделение неотложной помощи.

Шерлок – никогда не удовлетворявшийся простой реакцией, если можно было принять все слишком близко к сердцу – принялся размахивать руками-макаронинами в воздухе, замотал головой и надулся.

Джон встал, в чем мать родила, с отпечатком от подушки все еще не сошедшим со щеки. Что не имело значения, он излучал _я не стану просить дважды_ жирными сочными волнами.

Шерлок вылез из постели и оделся.

 

* * *

 

Они вернулись спустя три часа, оба невыносимо самодовольные.

Джон, потому что у Шерлока не было пневмонии.

Шерлок, потому что у Шерлока не было пневмонии.

Что у него, однако, было – так это отличный случай гриппа, что и являлось причиной, по которой он сейчас кашлял, и хрипел, и метался по гостиной, демонстрируя свою удрученность.

\- Ты же знаешь, что грипп зачастую переходит в пневмонию, не так ли? – очень по-докторски сказал Джон, включая отопление посильнее. – И ты, ходячая зона катастрофы, наверняка был _вот настолечко_ недалек от этого.

Шерлок подобрал с камина череп, драматично прошагал по кофейному столику и плюхнулся на диван. Он надул губы в сторону Джона.

\- Хотя что касается ларингита, ну, я удивлен, что у тебя это не случилось еще раньше, - пожаловался Джон, включая чайник, - учитывая, как ты иногда не затыкаешься без конца.

Шерлок провел пальцами по глазницам черепа и подумал, _Ты бы не заставила меня ехать в неотложку._

_Ха! Подумай, как следует, мальчик-гений._

\- И не думай, что я оставлю тебя упиваться своим несчастьем в одиночку, - сказал Джон, доставая чайные чашки.

_Я бы так быстро заставила тебя отправиться в неотложку, что твоя большая голова закружилась бы._

Шерлок перенацелил выпяченную губу на череп, но она не затыкалась. Очевидно, никто в этой квартире не собирался, черт побери, заткнуться.

\- Потому что я этого не сделаю. Майкрофт оказался в больнице не просто так, Шерлок. Потому что, что касается гениев, он настолько же глуп, как и ты.

_Ты слушаешь нашего маленького клевого говнюка? Поверни меня, чтобы я лучше его слышала._

Шерлок нахмурился и подумал было не послушаться, но он живет с двумя тиранами, _двумя,_ в то время как стандартное количество приходящихся на одно домашнее хозяйство, как правило, может быть даже ни одного.

\- Ты думаешь, что у твоих гигантских мозгов есть какой-то генератор поля невидимости или что-то типа того, который защищает тебя от проблем простых людей.

_Ну так у них ничего такого нет, дуралей._

\- Так вот у них ничего такого нет.

_Ха!_

\- Шшшшшшшшш. ШШШШШШШШШ!

Это не производило большого эффекта, но это был единственный звук, который напрямую не задействовал гортань, а потому он вложил в него все, что мог.

Толку от этого было мало.

\- Открой рот и заткнись.

Шерлок плотно захлопнул рот и отказался двигаться, чтобы освободить немного места на диване для задницы Джона. Левая половинка задницы Джона все равно удержалась на нем.

\- Если ты заставишь меня просить еще раз, Тебя Ждут Последствия.

Шерлок раскрыл рот. На одну секунду.

Джон прикоснулся к черепу, словно чтобы отобрать ее. Шерлок раскрыл рот. Джон принялся засовывать туда градусник.

\- Осторожно! Я не до конца его еще вставил, черт побери!

Шерлок распахнул пасть так широко, что стал выглядеть почти пугающе.

\- Прекрати меня нервировать! Почему ты ведешь себя, будто шестилетний?

Шерлок обхватил руками череп, вытянулся во всю длину дивана и дождался, пока градусник не окажется у него во рту – разумеется – прежде чем попытаться выдавить ответ.

\- _Тттт!_

Этого было достаточно. Градусник выпал ему на грудь.

Джон расстроенно запыхтел. – Однажды меня заберут в тюрьму за то, что я вожу роман с несовершеннолетним идиотом. Серьезно. Тебе что, _два?_ И не надо отвечать на этот вопрос. Просто заткнись и перестань ерзать, и снова открой рот, чтобы я смог засунуть туда эту штуку.

Шерлок нахмурился и уже собирался возразить – без своего главного оружия – но в ту секунду, когда его губы раздвинулись, Джон снова воткнул туда градусник, а потом сильно нажал снизу на челюсть Шерлока.

\- Никаких слов. Не пытайся формировать слова. Никакого ничего. Просто перестань ерзать, и перестань притворяться, что можешь говорить, и просто перестань все вообще сразу, пока из-за тебя я не стал сумасшедшим. Сумасшедшее. Более сумасшедшим.

Теперь уже хмурился Джон. – А еще прекрати это потому, что я из-за тебя заболеваю. Буквально. Я чувствую, как твои микробы размножаются внутри меня, потому что именно это всегда и происходит. Так что просто сделай мою жизнь проще, ладно? Хоть один раз побудь хорошим мальчиком и веди себя соответствующе своему возрасту, чтобы когда я начну умирать, я мог сделать это без особых трудностей, ты способен на это? Ты сделаешь это?

Шерлок моргнул, глядя на Джона.

Джон моргнул, глядя на череп.

\- Она сказала, _помечтай, помечтай._

Брови Шерлока взмыли в его челку, и он собирался уже замахать руками и закричать _ты тоже ее слышишь?_ но рука Джона все еще сжимала его челюсти, так что _этот_ разговор не будет иметь место еще десять недель, пять дней и примерно тридцать минут, когда у них будет медовый месяц – тот самый, о котором ни один из них не знал, что он случится спустя всего десять недель и пять дней.

Так что вместо того, чтобы что-то сказать – чего он все равно не мог сделать – Шерлок нахмурился и просемафорил морганием _Извини,_ потому что Джон не шутил. Потому что вот что происходит каждый раз, когда заболевает Шерлок:

*Шерлок отказывается признавать, что он болен.

* Поэтому Шерлок не просто слегка заболевает; вместо этого он игнорирует симптомы, пока они не подкосят его совсем, и тогда он Очень, Очень сильно заболевает.

*Тогда ему требуется немало забот и обхаживаний. Или скорее, он _принимает_ немало забот и обхаживаний. Если Джону хочется утопить его в тостах, нежности и, в некоторой степени, сексуальном обслуживании, то с какого перепугу он не должен позволять своему любимому сделать его счастливым?

* Пока его обхаживают, Шерлок создает внутри себя новый штамм вируса, который его в данный момент подкосил.

* Шерлок выздоравливает в течение примерно четырех дней.

* На пятый день подкашивает Джона.

* Шерлок начинает топить Джона в подгоревших тостах, чае комнатной температуры, любимой вредной еде Джона (даже Шерлок не способен испортить кексики и газировку) и, в некоторой степени, сексуальном обслуживании, при условии, что Джон способен свободно дышать, а если нет, то Шерлок просто играет ему на скрипке.

* Намылить, смыть, повторить с каждой зимней простудой, весенним гриппом и, иногда, Джон готов поклясться, также случайными головными болями, растяжениями и ушибами, потому что, серьезно, к этому моменту они настолько ушами срослись, что если у Шерлока начинают болеть зубы, то Джону приходится идти к дантисту.

 _Короче._ Они оба знали, что Джон скоро тоже свалится, а потому Шерлок проморгал свое извинение, а Джон проверил градусник, и наступил идеальный баланс между давать и получать, и все было хорошо в мире.

А потом Джон сказал:

\- А теперь я включу телек, чтобы ты либо уснул от скуки, либо разозлился до такой степени, что тебе станет веселее, а потом я приму душ в бесплодной попытке смыть микробы из неотложки.

Джон замолчал на несколько долгих мгновений. А потом Джон тихо сказал, - А потом я вернусь – скажем, спустя двадцать минут – и если ты будешь очень хорошим мальчиком, то я обещаю отключить твой блистательный мозг одним из лучших сексов в твоей жизни.

Шерлок выпустил удивленный выдох, его сердце внезапно забилось часто и быстро.

О, вовсе не от преувеличения в содержании заявления Джона великий детектив внезапно вжал ладонь между ног.

А от того факта, что Джон произнес все это, идеально имитируя голос Шерлока.


	2. Chapter 2

У Шерлока потрясающее воображение.

Дайте ему опарышей, кусочек бечевки и пляжный зонтик, и он сможет визуализировать шмат мяса, который привязали к зонтику, чтобы приманить собаку, которая съела улику, с которой накапало на землю, что привело к появлению опарышей, которые в своей извивающейся прелести представляют собой идеальное неопровержимое доказательство, указывающее на хозяйку дома, которая избавилась от мужа кусок за тошнотворным куском, используя зонтик и бечевку, и на самом деле, наверное, вы поняли, что мы хотим сказать.

А мы хотим сказать, что у Шерлока потрясающее воображение. Дайте ему пару кирпичиков-улик и он сможет построить из них поместье-дело-закрыто.

И все же, есть одно но: иногда Шерлок не хочет _использовать_ это воображение. Потому что иногда (всегда) ему хочется, чтобы его удивили. Ему хочется, чтобы его потрясли, сбили с ног силой удивления, он жаждет этого сильнее, чем он когда-либо жаждал какого-либо наркотика. Пока что единственными людьми, которым удавалось его удивить, были Майкрофт (ровно дважды), его мать (тоже дважды), миссис Хадсон (восемь раз) и Джон (бесконечное множество раз).

Не думайте, что Джону это неизвестно.

\- Не открывай глаза.

Глаза Шерлока тут же распахнулись. Уже прошло двадцать минут?

Свежевымытый Джон улыбнулся ему сверху вниз, его ресницы все еще были слипшимися от влаги в крошечные пучки, а волосы – мокрыми. Одетый в черную рубашку с длинными рукавами и старые джинсы, босоногий доктор опустился на колени рядом с диваном, медленно провел пальцами по шее, челюсти, лбу своего лежащего на спине милого.

\- Твоя температура спала, но если ты предпочтешь отдохнуть вместо…

Ларингит может и сделал его безмолвным, но сурово нахмурившись и драматично покачав головой, Шерлок смог излучить _нет, черт побери,_ жаркими, колючими волнами.

Джон ухмыльнулся, потом наклонился поближе и прошептал на ухо Шерлоку, - Тогда залезай в постель, любовь моя, и закрой свои красивые, красивые глаза.

Шерлок часто удивляет Джона и он делал это бесконечное множество раз. На каждые два случая, когда царственный засранец повинуется своему любимому, приходится как минимум один, когда он бунтует. Обычно его протесты недолги, но они почти никогда не возникают, когда Джон их ожидает.

Например сейчас.

Потому что, несмотря на ускоренный пульс на его шее, расширенные зрачки, тот факт, что у него вставало _на глазах у Джона,_ несмотря на все это Шерлок медленно моргнул, глядя на своего любимого, лениво поднялся и обвел взглядом гостиную, прямо, как человек, который раздумывает, куда подевалась та интересная книжка…

А потом, словно он так и задумывал, он неторопливо зашагал к их спальне, а его белая рубашка беззвучно соскользнула с его плеч и приземлилась на пол гостиной.

Джон почти уверен, что Шерлок не слышал его одобрительного ворчания. В чем Джон _уверен,_ так это что Шерлок услышал следующие слова, которые он произнес.

* * *

 

\- Закрой глаза, милый. И слушай.

Вытянув свои длинные кости посередине их постели, почти обнаженный, если не считать темного халата, небрежно наброшенного на бледное тело, Шерлок закрыл глаза. В тот же миг, когда он это сделал, губы Джона оказались у его уха, но несколько долгих секунд добрый доктор ничего не говорил, просто… дышал иначе.

Шерлок ощутил это, почувствовал это, _унюхал это._ А потом Джон сказал глубоким голосом, темным голосом, голосом _Шерлока, -_ Я собираюсь с тобой сделать, о, столь многое.

Волосы на руках детектива встали дыбом. Несколько долгих секунд в его мозгу вспыхивали и загорались простые утвердительные предложения – _о это сексуально; не сексуально ли это; почему это сексуально –_ а потом он начал упорядочивать – _тембр; обороты; модуляция; все идеально –_ а потом прекратил, потому что губы Джона нежно щекотали его кожу, двигаясь вдоль линии его челюсти, и он пророкотал, - Я собираюсь отключить твой мозг. Я знаю, как это сделать. Как проникнуть внутрь и _прикоснуться к тебе_ там, где это имеет наибольшее значение. – Тихий басовитый смешок. – Я самый умный человек в комнате, когда дело касается тебя. Ты знаешь, что это так.

Батальон мурашек выстроился вдоль позвоночника Шерлока, и, помоги ему господь, он хотел остановиться, разобрать эту реакцию на части, проанализировать ее. Почему звук его собственного голоса, мягким шепотом покалывавший его кожу заставлял его…

\- Я знаю, что ты сейчас делаешь. _Прямо_ сейчас.

Джон внезапно оказался по другую сторону от него, губы едва касаются виска Шерлока.

\- Ты думаешь. Это то, что делают все Шерлоки. Мы думаем, даже когда мы дрожим…

_О черт._

Мы. Джон сказал мы. Шерлок машинально провел ладонями по своим рукам, чтобы усмирить дрожь. Это не помогло.

\- Иногда мне кажется, мы думаем, даже когда кончаем. Только иногда. Не всегда. Нет. Потому что Джон хорош, не так ли? Джон…

Джон произнес собственное имя со вздохом, замолк… потом его губы прижались к шее Шерлока.

\- …понимает нас, не так ли? Как ненадолго приглушить нестерпимый блеск нашей гениальности, как разобрать нас на части и собрать воедино снова. Джон может сделать это, не так ли?

Шерлок слышал, как бьется его сердце в его собственном дыхании. Он кивнул _да._ Потом еще раз, и в третий раз для ровного счета. _Да, да, дааааааааа._

\- Если бы Джон был здесь, что бы ты хотел, чтобы он с нами сделал, Шерлок? Как он должен прикоснуться к нам?

Инстинкт: внутренняя склонность к определенному поведению. Мы отдергиваем руку от огня, улыбаемся в ответ на улыбку другого. Или инстинктивно раздвигаем ноги и скользим ладонью между ними в ответ на конкретный сексуальный вопрос.

\- Да, он прикоснулся бы к нам там, не так ли? Джон обожает наш член.

Шерлок пискнул. Да, реально пискнул. Его мозг завязался узлом от напряженного движения мыслей. Ему нужно было понять, почему у него _настолько_ сильно встал _так_ быстро от звука собственного голоса, и ему нужно было обдумать роскошную _роскошь_ слов Джона, и, наконец, ему нужно было вычислить, как дышать через гриппозную забитость, а иначе он умрет от асфиксии, прежде чем Джон вообще к нему успеет прикоснуться.

Шерлок открыл рот, втянул хриплый вдох. Ну вот, одну проблему решили.

Но прежде, чем он успел поработать над проблемой забитости в его _голове_ , Джон снова заговорил, и все светофоры переключились на зеленый одновременно.

\- Ты знаешь, что кое-кто из Ярда однажды спросил Джона, совпадает ли у тебя ковер с занавесками? И идиотка не имела в виду цвет волос, она постаралась, чтобы я это понял.

Джон рассмеялся, а Шерлок, который думал, что волосы у него на руках не смогут, знаете ли, _встать_ сильнее, открыл, что он ошибался.

\- «Настолько ли _он_ длинный, как _он_ сам?» Правда она сформулировала это еще грубее, потому что она была пьяна и вообще дура, если честно, поэтому Джон ничего не ответил, но знаешь, что бы Джон сказал про наш член, Шерлок? Знаешь?

 _Да,_ подумал Шерлок. _Потому что он говорил это раньше, в темноте, прямо перед тем, как взять его в рот, влажный, и горячий, и…_

 _-_ Что он _подходит._ Что тело Джона было создано для нас.

Шерлок провел кончиками пальцев свободной руки по руке, которую Джон держал на его шее, открыл рот шире, словно это помогло бы ему слышать лучше.

\- Ты знаешь, что когда он видит, что у нас стоит, даже сегодня, годы спустя после того первого раза, сердце Джона начинает биться быстрее?

 _Да,_ подумал Шерлок. _Я вижу это все время, в том, как сжимаются его руки, как кончик его языка прижимается к зубам._

Джон сдвинулся на кровати, одна рука коротко скользнула по бедру Шерлока, на мгновение оказалась там и тут же пропала.

\- Но он не стал бы прикасаться к нашему члену так скоро, не так ли?

Шерлок вздохнул, потом признал это, запахнув халат.

\- Что бы Джон сделал с нами прямо сейчас, Шерлок?

На протяжении четырех секунд консультирующий гений ничего не делал. На протяжении этих долгих мгновений он посоветовался со своим серым веществом, обнаружил, что затор был все еще на месте, что все, что он смог извлечь из этого узла, было очевидным: _бешено возбужден; так сильно, что, полагаю, на моем кровяном давлении это тоже сказалось – надо проверить это как-нибудь; как ему это_ удается, _откуда, во имя господа, он_ это знает?

Шерлок оттолкнул Джона.

Добрый доктор – нет, _Шерлок –_ рассмеялся. – Дааааа.

На короткое мгновение, которое показалось долгим, в комнате царила тишина. Потом кровать шевельнулась, и спустя мгновение голос Джона донесся откуда-то от окна. – Он бы подразнил нас, ты прав. Никаких прикосновений. Может быть, и никаких разговоров, но не сегодня. Сегодня Джон будет говорить.

Шерлок хотел прикоснуться к себе, но не стал. Это была еще одна вещь, которую, как он знал, Джон не стал бы…

\- Ты можешь трогать себя, если хочешь. Джон захотел бы на это посмотреть. Сегодня он захотел бы, да.

Два года. Почти. Это время, которое пролетает, не успеешь моргнуть, и все же это вечность, и как же спустя все это время этот человек, этот невысокий, иногда тихий человек все еще способен так сильно удивлять Шерлока?

Шерлок поднял руки, ухватился за изголовье кровати. Ну что ж, Шерлок тоже способен удивлять.

Еще один низкий смешок и шепот. – Ах ты, прекрасный мерзавец.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся – оба Шерлока.

\- Полагаю, мне и прикасаться придется за двоих, верно? Так же, как я уже говорю за двоих.

Снова тишина, пока зерно этой мысли проросло, а потом быстро расцвело. _Джон собирался…_

\- Чьего члена я сейчас касаюсь, а, Шерлок? Твоего или моего? Непростую задачку может задать эта прекрасная игра. Я Шерлок? Я Джон?

Секунды, всего несколько, заостренной тишины, а потом Джон застонал, но не его голос издал этот звук.

Так странно ощущать биение собственного сердца, но Джон делал это с ним снова и снова, и после всего этого времени Шерлок по-прежнему был потрясен. _Ты заставляешь мое сердце биться, Джон, ты заставляешь его стучать._

А поверх этого быстрого стука… тишина.

Шерлок пытался расслышать хоть что-нибудь, но это та часть его, которая ничуть не отличается по уровню от других людей, - и это было одно из так многих свойств, которыми Джон отличался от других. Он мог стать невидимым даже в ярко освещенной комнате – просто став неподвижным и тихим.

Шерлок задержал дыхание, ожидая. Когда его язык высунулся изо рта, словно антенна, ищущая сигнал, его вознаградил едва слышный звук. - Джон... – вздохнул Джон.

Шерлок замурлыкал в ответ, инстинктивная реакция на его собственный голос, который постанывая, звал любимого. А потом, словно вспышку, - странную яркую вспышку – Шерлок на секунду ощутил ревность к человеку у окна, тому, что звучал, как он, тому, что хотел Джона. Он низко зарычал, его больное горло заныло, но этим первобытным звуком он сказал другому Шерлоку, тому, _который даже не существовал, -_ Мой.

Ответом был еще один едва слышный стон, в котором было столько желания, что это повысило температуру Шерлока на целый градус.

Обеими руками подтягиваясь к изголовью, выгибая шею и спину, Шерлок снова зарычал, грубо и громко, простой, животный вопрос-и-ответ. _Я слышу тебя. И-он-мой._

В каких-то двух метрах от него Джон наблюдал, желая успокоить и утешить своего милого, но ни того, ни другого не делая. Вместо этого он просто стоял там, загипнотизированный венами, выступавшими на шее Шерлока, перекатами и переливами этого длинного тела, и не в первый раз уже он жаждал увидеть, как сильно его хотят.

И, о, как раз в этот момент эта жажда так сладко переливалась в _твердый, как чертов камень, член._

\- _Джон,_ \- снова простонал он, а потом с глубоким, дрожащим вздохом замолчал, чтобы комнату смог заполнить громкий звук расстегивающейся ширинки.

С побелевшими от напряжения костяшками пальцев, Шерлок замер, чтобы лучше слышать, а потом, когда Джон застонал, он эхом откликнулся, и звук этот был высоким и полным отчаяния. _Я слышу тебя. И я здесь. Я совсем рядом._

Джон заворчал, его голос на мгновение снова его собственный. Он хотел уже признать игру оконченной и себя пораженным, хотел заползти на кровать и на мужчину на ней, но не стал. Вместо этого он позволил тяжелому звуку падающих джинсов заполнить тишину, а потом добрый доктор последовал за ними вниз, опускаясь на колени, а его увлажненная слюной рука скользнула по его эрекции.

А потом Шерлок сделал это снова, издал этот странный высокий звук, этот властный, требовательный звук, который одновременно запугивал и умолял. _Мой. Мне. Мой. Мнеееее._

А потом это оказалось для него чересчур. Он внезапно отпустил изголовье, почти удивляясь, что может. Быстро дыша, он сел на кровати, повернул длинное бледное лицо к своему любимому. Но не открыл глаза.

_Джон._

Шерлок не произнес этого, даже не попытался, просто позволил губам сложиться в форму.

_Джон._

Шерлок встал, повернулся к молчанию, словно это было жаркое солнце. Спустя миг он пожал плечами, темный халат скользнул вниз, на мгновение задержался, почти комично, на его заду, а потом слетел на пол.

Ему не нужны были глаза, чтобы знать, что Джон смотрел. Честно говоря, он _слышал_ это в о-таком-негромком звуке руки Джона, которая стала двигаться быстрее.

Итак, прекрасный мужчина позировал в прекрасном ночном свете, бледная плоть покрыта бело-голубыми узорами, а потом Шерлок сделал неровный короткий вдох, и медленно, – так, что каждое мгновение этого было различимо – так медленно он опустился на колени.

И не остановился.

Пока не оказался на четвереньках, глядя в глаза, которых не видел, но да, да, несомненно _да,_ он мог _ощущать_ на себе их взгляд, не сомневайтесь. Потому что у желания есть вес, у потребности есть _тяжесть,_ и, помимо всего этого, просто Шерлок знает – он знает, что смог бы почувствовать – когда Джон видит его, когда Джон слышит его, когда Джон хочет его.

Сейчас. И сейчас. И прямо _сейчас._

Шерлок улыбнулся. Потом Шерлок пополз.

Там было два метра. Еле-еле. Между окном и кроватью. Но, чтобы покрыть такое малое расстояние, может потребоваться ужасно долгое время. Если вы этого хотите.

Рука Джона, его занятая-занятая рука, замерла, потому что ему нужно было стать неподвижным и тихим, и, может быть, бездыханным, чтобы каждая часть его могла посвятить себя тому, чтобы _смотреть,_ а потому он, черт побери, прекратил дрочить, задержал дыхание, и, может быть, даже перестал моргать.

И что он увидел – это тени, подчеркивающие мускулы на руках и ногах. Танец тьмы и света, рисующий маленькие прелестные крылья на лопатках. И лунный свет, бледным сиянием подчеркивающий случайные кудри.

 _Боттичелли. Рембрандт. Микеланджело._ Джон не уверен, рисовал ли кто-то из них подобные тела. Несомненно, кто-то должен был, но он не знает их имени, никогда не видел картины, которая смогла бы запечатлеть подобное совершенство.

Джон тянулся вперед, пока Шерлок приближался, но когда он уже был достаточно близко, чтобы прикоснуться, как раз, когда Джон поднял руку, чтобы провести пальцами по этим восхитительным до нелепости кудрям, Шерлок нагнул голову.

Джон и Шерлок? Они постоянно подчиняются друг другу. В постели. Вне постели. Словами. Без слов. Но это всегда подчинение равных, как же иначе? Какими бы сильными ни были их дико противоречивые личности, они бы и двадцати минут не протянули будучи чем-то меньшим, нежели ровней друг другу, не говоря уж о двух годах. Так что никогда не было ни дня – ни единой минуты – между ними, когда один думал, что он лучше второго. Умнее? О да. Быстрее. Разумеется. Сильнее. Ага. Выше. Ниже. Вежливее. Да, да и да.

Но никогда _больше, чем._ Никогда _лучше, чем._

Итак, Джон посмотрел сверху вниз на смелое и сильное существо, которое склонялось перед ним, и позволил этому виду заставить себя застонать. Да, это был неэлегантный, примитивный, шедший-из-самого-нутра стон… чего? Желания? Удовольствия? Смущения? Он не был уверен тогда, да и позднее тоже. В чем он был уверен, однако, это в том, что вид Шерлока, опускавшего голову, пока его лоб не коснулся ковра, оставил Джона с болезненным стояком и абсолютно без движения.

_Что он будет делать дальше?_

Пять коротких слов, которые мысленно произносили они оба бесконечное количество раз за последние два года. Иногда ответ был достаточно предсказуем:

  * Он будет стонать, когда я сделаю это…он это обожает.
  * Он сломает это и сделает в столе еще одну дырку, если не будет осторож… о черт.
  * О боже, он будет капризничать из-за этого с утра.



А иногда ответы какие угодно, но не предсказуемые.

  * Он увидел эти крошечные отметины на ее запястье и понял, что они означают, раньше меня. Потрясающе.
  * Мусорка все еще дымится, а он меня поцеловал. Он меня поцеловал? Почему он меня поцеловал?
  * Он сказал, что любит меня. Перед половиной Ярда он сказал, что любит меня.



Что дальше сделал Шерлок, было немного предсказуемо, а за этим последовало то, чего Джон в конце концов никак не ожидал. Даже, когда он кончал.

Что Шерлок сделал – это плавно поднялся, подавшись вперед ровно настолько, чтобы он смог прижаться головой к бедру Джона, ласкаясь щекой, подбородком, кудрями к обнаженной ноге Джона, пока Джон не погладил его.

Урча от удовольствия и тихо вздыхая, Шерлок вытянулся в длину, сильнее вжался в ладонь Джона, заставляя своего любимого слегка наклониться, даже стоя на коленях.

Не своим голосом добрый доктор хохотнул, низко и глубоко. Шерлок ответил, боднув головой бедро Джона, раз, другой, бледный зверь, требующий большего.

И Джон дал ему это, снова погладив его по голове, легко протанцевав пальцами по щеке и уху, прикасаясь легко, словно крылья бабочки, воздушно и мягко, именно так, как Шерлок ласкает Джона иногда поздно ночью, когда они слишком устали для чего-то большего, чем просто нежность, и тишина, и легкость.

Консультирующий детектив определил происхождение этих прикосновений, понял, что даже в этом Джон был… не Джоном. Он потерся о руку своего милого губами и носом, позволяя своему любимому ощутить его улыбку и короткую, жемчужную остроту зубов.

И снова Джон хохотнул низким голосом, когда взлохмаченная голова боднула его в бок, в этот раз тяжело и сильно, огромный кот, который начал играть всерьез.

\- Чего ты хочешь? – спросил один мужчина другого.

И Шерлок ответил ворчанием и боднул его переносицей, подталкивая руку Джона к его эрекции, а потом последовал за этой рукой и открыл рот, терпеливо ожидая, когда его заполнят.

Джон обхватил пальцами подбородок Шерлока, притянул своего любимого поближе, чтобы его губы слегка к нему прикоснулись, но вместо того, чтобы позволить этому идеальному рту обхватить его член, Джон заставил их обоих ждать.

Шерлок был покорным, оставаясь неподвижным, несмотря на острое желание провести горячим языком по налитой плоти. Вместо этого он не шевелился и глубоко дышал, умиротворенный, довольный, что Джон пах Джоном, пусть даже в данный момент он не двигался, не дышал и не _звучал_ как Джон.

\- Джон…

Шерлок проворчал-простонал, внезапно попытался заглотить Джона по самое основание, но нежная рука, придерживавшая его подбородок, держала крепко… а потом остальная часть его начала медленно двигаться.

Толчки Джона были небольшими, достаточными только, чтобы протолкнуть в рот Шерлоку головку, только, чтобы чуть увлажнить губы его любимого смазкой, и более, чем достаточными, чтобы Шерлок начал стонать.

Ооооо, этот звук… он шел из самой глубины, из места в теле, где мозг – каким бы огромным он ни был – не имеет силы. И это место заставляло голову Шерлока кружиться, а потому он снова потряс головой, вырываясь из руки Джона, боднул Джона в живот лбом, смеясь нелепым, хриплым смехом, который требовал, и умолял, и кричал, словно произнося: «Больше, кончи для меня, о…»

\- …боже, - сказал единственный Шерлок в комнате, который мог говорить, его рука сомкнулась плотнее, начала двигаться быстрее. Повернув голову, покусывая бедро Джона, Шерлок снова хрипло засмеялся, заворчал, застонал, все звуки грубые, откровенные и сигнализирующие о полной готовности.

Жадная игривость его любимого, его хриплые стоны, этого было бы достаточно, но Шерлок дал Джону еще больше, лишь самую малость больше, снова прижимаясь лбом к полу, открывая роскошный вид на смелую экстравагантность своей задницы.

Джон даже не застонал, когда он начал кончать, но Шерлок знал, он знал, и он поднял свою лохматую голову и застонал за них обоих, а теплые капли спермы Джона усеяли его плотно закрытые веки, его щеки, и подбородок, и рот. Он стонал и кивал _да, боже да,_ запрокидывая голову, чтобы сперма оказалась везде, покрыла всего его, теплая и роскошная и Джона, абсолютно совершенно Джона.

С последним выплеском Шерлок налетел на него, оттолкнул руку своего любимого, а потом сомкнул губы на все еще твердом члене, а потом внезапно стал нежным и осторожным, мягко высасывая все остатки.

И примерно в этот момент колени Джона сообщили, что увольняются, и добрый доктор накренился влево и упал на ковер, обмякнув, его джинсы спутаны вокруг коленей, сердце все еще колотится, а Шерлок сразу оказался там, прямо над ним, нависая над ним на четвереньках и выглядя, словно слепой кот, который не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как нужно пить молоко.

\- О… - начал говорить добрый доктор, протягивая руки к своему милому, но Шерлок прижал руку к губам Джона.

_Нет, еще нет._

Джон улыбнулся под этими длинными пальцами, поцеловал их, потом нежно провел по лицу Шерлока, вытирая скользкую, остывающую сперму, которая самую чуточку слегка была противноватой, но зато заодно внезапно подарила ему чудную, _чудную_ идею.

Убрав руку Шерлока со своих губ, Джон прижал ее к лицу Шерлока, провел ею сквозь капли. А потом он просунул эту руку с длинными пальцами себе между ног. И только когда скользкие от спермы пальцы Шерлока нежно прижались к тугому отверстию задницы Джона, добрый доктор прошептал, страстно и низко, - Фейчаф.

Шерлок застонал и едва не открыл глаза. Его дыхание сделалось поверхностным и быстрым.

_Нет. Точно нет. Нет, нет, нет._

_Он не позволит собственной шепелявости оказаться сексуальной._

\- Фейчаффф.

О боже милосердный.


	3. Chapter 3

Было восемь часов вечера, когда на Бейкер-стрит случилось чудо.

\- Займифь фо мной любовью. – Добрый доктор тихо застонал, но даже на уровне шепота это был темный, низкий голос его любимого.

Стоя на коленях над ним, лицо влажное от спермы Джона, длинные пальцы скользкие от того же самого и двигаются в заднице его милого, Шерлок замер, прислушиваясь.

\- Ты мне нужен, - стонал доктор, и звук шел глубоко из его груди. – Хочу тебя. Фейчаф, фейчаф, о боже, фейчаф. Пожалуйфта?

Слова были идеальны – частота, перекаты, откровенная жажда, даже чертова шепелявость была совершенно идеальна. Обхватывая бедра Шерлока ногами, Джон дышал, он стонал, он _двигался_ больше похоже на Шерлока, чем сам Шерлок.

И тогда-то и случилось чудо.

Спустя два года проделывания всего, что только можно вообразить, с мужчиной, который сейчас умолял под ним, спустя два года, на протяжении которых он не мог найти ни одной причины, чтобы сказать «нет» ни на одну просьбу Джона, ни разу, никогда, Шерлок наконец нашел свой первый сексуальный предел.

Будьте добры, обратите внимание.

Палка Джона. Хлыст. Определенные части некоего зонтика-трости. Пальцы, язык, пальцы ног, смазанный маслом член – господи ты боже мой, в прекрасных задах Джона и Шерлока побывал список предметов, от которого широко распахивались глаза, и этой тенденции не видно было конца. Так сказать.

Шерлок занимался с Джоном сексом в общественном месте четыре раза. На четвертый раз их застукали, и хотя Джон клянется, что больше никогда не позволит своим штанам упасть на публике, Шерлок продолжает отмечать подходящие места – даже когда они драматично ломятся по темным переулкам за преступным элементом.

Во время секса с Джоном, у Шерлока вставал и он кончал, будучи покрытым медом, сливками, шоколадом, джемом, глазурью, соусом для макарон (не спрашивайте) и живыми пчелами. Он все еще жаждет попробовать безе, патоку, заварной крем и ириски.

Наконец, Шерлок занимался сексом, когда на нем были туфли на шпильке, роспись хной, полдюжины пирсингов, сапоги до середины бедра, уздечка, удила и поводья. Если (когда) в будущем Джон попросит его надеть (не одновременно (пока что)) на самом деле очаровательную короткую пышную юбочку, корсет, чулки сеточкой, перчатки по локоть или нанести синюю краску для тела, единственным вопросом Шерлока будет: Сейчас?

Это долгий способ пояснить, что до сих пор, вплоть до этого самого момента, ни Джон, ни Шерлок не смогли успешно обнаружить ни одного сексуального предела детектива.

То, что на лице и груди у Шерлока все еще оставалось несколько скользких пятен от эякулята Джона, тот факт, что два пальца Шерлока были погружены в задницу Джона по второй сустав, то, что они последние полчаса занимались на самом деле эпичным выносом мозга, для Шерлока ни в коем случае проблемой не являлось.

Нет, проблема, казалось, заключалась в том – и это удивило самого детектива больше, чем кого-либо – что у Шерлока не было абсолютно никакого желания, скажем так, трахать самого себя.

И пока Джон извивался под ним, и _дышал,_ и _разговаривал,_ и _двигался,_ как Шерлок, пока Джон пытался подтянуть Шерлока поближе, чтобы он наконец уже смог загнать свой прелестный член в очаровательную задницу Джона, Шерлок обнаружил, что этот прелестный член? Он терял интерес в происходящем, на самом деле, достаточно быстро. А ларингит лишил его способа передать своему милому, что именно там было не так. Помимо, знаете ли, его эрекции.

Но в этом, однако, Шерлок ошибался.

Потому что примерно в это время Джон перестал двигаться. Он открыл глаза, и хотя глаза Шерлока оставались закрытыми, добрый доктор смог прочитать выражение на его залитом краской лице. Разумеется, смог. Мы ведь говорим о Джоне, Джоне Уотсоне, самом умном человеке в комнате, когда речь идет о консультирующих детективах.

И этот самый Джон, это мудрое, блестящее, хитрое существо? Он ухмыльнулся.

Потому что доброму доктору понадобилось всего пару взглядов, чтобы осознать две потрясающие вещи. Они не только обнаружили линию, которую Шерлок не собирался переступать, но выяснилось еще и что Джон? Непритязательный Джон? Да, вот _тот самый_ парень был чертовски куда тщеславнее, нежели он осознавал.

Потому что все это? На самом деле это не было проделано ради того, чтобы Шерлок мог трахнуть Шерлока. Божечки, нет. Как стало очевидно, все было для того, чтобы Джон мог пособлазнять… _себя самого._

 _Позволь мне использовать твой красивый, темный голос, любовь моя… чтобы рассказать тебе, что мы думаем обо_ мне.

Ухмылка Джона стала шире, и знаете что? Он даже самую капельку не смутился.

_Ну что ж. Полагаю, время Нарциссу заняться любовью с самим собой._

Нависая над своим милым, Шерлок заворчал. Словно теплый ветер на голой коже, он ощутил перемену в Джоне. Плотно закрыв глаза цвета туч, Шерлок наклонился и сделал то, что он делал всегда, ища улики: он понюхал (за ухом Джона, его шею, его волосы), он попробовал на вкус (коснулся языком всех этих точек) и он прислушался (и помоги ему господь, Шерлок услышал, как в этой голове с песочными волосами со скоростью молний вспыхивали связи между нейронами).

Удовлетворенный тем, что он обнаружил, Шерлок снова заворчал, отодвинулся. _Да,_ сказал он, откидываясь на пятки. _Что угодно,_ прошептал он бессловесно, опуская руки по бокам, открытый, жаждущий, ждущий.

\- Что, - спросил Джон, - бы мы делали без Джона?

Шерлок дернулся. Его любимый уже оказался позади него, а великий детектив не слышал даже, как тот пошевелился.

Еще один звук, и это было одобрение. _Ты паришь тихо, как облачко, любовь моя. Откуда в тебе эта легкость?_

Джон легко провел пальцами по спине Шерлока. – Неважно… - Джон прижался губами к уху Шерлока, - …теперь он наш, не так ли?

Шепелявость пропала, но голос был прежним… Голос Шерлока изо рта Джона, дыхание Шерлока возле уха Шерлока.

\- …наш милый, милый Джон.

То, как Шерлок нуждался в своем любимом… изо рта его любимого.

И, о, возбуждение Шерлока при звуке голоса его милого, произносящего собственное имя… оно лишило бы его дара речи, если бы он был способен разговаривать.

\- Произнести это еще раз? Имя Джона? Мы часто его произносим, не так ли? Это может быть ругательством – «Джон! Я просил у тебя жуков три _часа_ назад!» Это может быть обещанием – «Джон зайдет через час забрать жуков.»

Узкое лицо Шерлока на мгновение расширилось от кривой улыбочки.

\- Но на самом деле это ни то, ни другое, верно, Шерлок? Я раньше думал, а способен ли Джон это услышать… как… мы… произносим… его… имя.

И пока Джон говорил, он медленно опустился на колени позади своего любимого, прошептал…

\- Это имя, это имя. Просто произнося его, мы – так мы молимся. Так мы дышим. Так мы говорим ему «ты мой спасательный трос, ты моя любовь.» И поскольку мы – это мы, поскольку мы настолько же редки, как он обычен, да, _да,_ он слышит, как мы это произносим, он должен быть глухим, чтобы не слышать этого, он должен быть глупцом.

Джон рассмеялся. – Ну, может быть, он и глух, но добрый доктор уж точно не глуп. – Джон потерся щекой о спину Шерлока, уколов его кожу дневной щетиной.

\- Ты знаешь, что Джон за нами иногда наблюдает, не так ли? – Доктор легко провел пальцами вдоль бедра Шерлока.

Шерлок почувствовал, как его сердце заколотилось сильнее. _Я знаю. О боже, да._

\- Ну конечно ты знаешь. Добрый доктор не пытается это держать в тайне. Обычно не пытается. Даже сегодня, спустя два года, он наблюдает, как мы двигаемся, он наблюдает, как мы… мастурбируем.

Джон снова рассмеялся, и это было точно, как сделал бы Шерлок, звучно и с придыханием, необычно и с жаждой.

\- Думаешь, он знает, что происходит у нас в голове… - рука Джона плавно скользнула вокруг талии его любимого, потом ниже поверх его живота. - … когда мы ласкаем себя?

С тяжелыми руками, висящими по бокам, Шерлок отклонился назад, к Джону, позволил невысокому мужчине принять на себя его вес. Запрокинув голову назад, он медленно потерся щекой о щеку Джона. _Да…да…да._

Плотно прижав ладонь к этому бледному животу, Джон сделал неровный вдох, втягивая сумасшедше-идеальный запах его перевозбужденного милого. Это заставило его изнывать, пробудило в нем голод, боже милосердный, у него от этого встал.

\- Сказать ему, о чем мы думаем, когда делаем это?

Рука Джона немного побродила и мягко опустилась поверх члена Шерлока.

Но добрый доктор не принялся ласкать. Шерлок редко так делает. Не сразу, нет. Шерлок, прекрасный мучитель, он _дразнит._ Даже самого себя.

\- Иногда мы продираемся сквозь путаницу улик, когда делаем это, не так ли? Даже великим умам нужно время, чтобы смягчиться, успокоиться, сосредоточиться.

Джон обхватил другой рукой талию Шерлока, притянул высокого мужчину поближе, принял на себя больше его веса. Рука между ног Шерлока словно отсутствовала, прикасалась лишь еле-еле.

\- Эти мысли в конце концов уходят, и мы находим путь… - Добрый доктор потянулся ниже, нежно обхватил мошонку, чуть потянул, надавил,- …сюда.

Шерлок тяжело опустился между бедрами Джона, прекратив притворяться, что он не марионетка, добровольно подчиняющаяся веревочкам этого мужчины.

\- Но, мы еще не думаем о Джоне, так ведь? Даже когда мы начинаем гладить сильнее, даже когда у нас _встает._

Джон тихо застонал в ухо Шерлоку, и звук был таким правильным, _в самую точку._ – Мы еще немного думаем, разумеется, да. Мыслить для нас настолько же жизненно необходимо, как биение нашего сердца.

Рука Джона обхватила стояк Шерлока, но не стала двигаться. – Долгое время, правда, мы не думали об _этом,_ верно, о нашем члене? Нет. А теперь? Теперь, в отдельные дни, мы едва можем _прекратить_ думать о нем. Почему так?

Одно долгое поглаживание…

\- Потому что это Джон. Боже, это Джон. Потому что он прикасался к нам, заставил наше тело петь, и, как иную мелодию невозможно выбросить из головы, мы не можем выбросить его из нашей. Не стали бы и пытаться.

Еще одно осторожное движение ладони…

\- Даже когда его тут нет, он на самом деле здесь. Его запах в нашей одежде и на нашей коже. Это чай и терпение, вот каков этот запах, это мускус, желание, эта наша собственная слюна на нем после всех тех раз, что мы целовали его, облизывали его, кусали, и покусывали, и сосали.

И еще…

\- У нас сейчас зачастую встает, в странное время, в незнакомых местах. Мы делаем что-то еще – ждем свидетеля, прочесываем место преступления, смотрим в окно в такси – и мы оближем губы, и вот он там, этот вкус его на нашем языке, вкус его тела, его губ, его спермы.

Четвертое поглаживание, со стоном Шерлока в нагрузку.

\- Не припоминаю… мы когда-нибудь рассказывали Джону про тот раз, в самом начале – сразу после того, как _я_ превратилось в _мы –_ мы когда-нибудь ему говорили про то, как мы дрочили в общественном туалете, потому что у нас стояло часами – _часами –_ и нам так нужно было трахнуть его или чтобы он трахнул нас, что для этого даже слов еще не придумали, еще нет? Нет, мы никогда ему про это не рассказывали, но он заметил, он заметил _после,_ заметил румянец на нашем лице и припухлость наших губ, которые мы прикусили. Джон не мы, нет, он и наполовину не такой блестящий, как мы, но _он видит._ Он никогда не перестанет нас видеть.

Стон прямо перед пятым движением ладони…

\- Так что когда мы в постели одни, и мы занимаемся этим, только этим, медленно и лениво, то долгое время мы думаем обо всех этих вещах, дикие случайные мысли о вчера, о прошлом годе, о том, как у нас стоит, о том, как опадает. Но наконец мы готовы заняться делом. Наконец мы готовы, черт побери, _кончить._ И тогда мы думаем о нем. Мы фокусируем наш блистательный мозг и мы думаем о Джоне.

Медленное поглаживание, и теперь руки с длинными пальцами крепко сжимаются на бедрах Джона…

\- Иногда мы закрываем глаза и думаем об этих коротких сильных пальцах, как они проникают в наш рот. В некоторые дни этого вполне достаточно, потому что в некоторые дни мы просто, черт побери, _гребано оральные,_ знаешь? В некоторые дни нам хочется, чтобы наш рот был настолько полон, чтобы мы не могли говорить, едва могли дышать, в некоторые дни мы хотим любую часть его, вообще любую, которая заполнит нас, остановит наш язык и заставит нашу челюсть ныть. Даже думать об этом может быть достаточно, более чем достаточно, чтобы заставить нас…кончать…и кончать.

Единый стон из двух ртов, еще одно поглаживание…

\- В другие дни мы думаем о том, как трахнуть его. Мы не разговариваем так, как Джон, нет, не ругаемся так, как он, но когда мы _думаем,_ ну, иногда намного лучше подумать о том, как _трахнуть,_ вместо заняться любовью. Оно проникает прямо сюда…

Джон сжал член Шерлока и молчащий мужчина издал глубокий звук, гортанный и низкий.

\- …это слово. Мы и не подозревали, не думали, что настолько примитивны. А мы такие, о боже, мы такие. Так что иногда мы ласкаем себя и думаем о том, как трахнуть, думаем о том, как наш член войдет в задницу Джона. Мы _смотрим_ на него, мысленно _глядим,_ видим каждый дюйм, когда он входит в него, и, боже, сама _идея_ заставляет наш член просто _истекать,_ о, Иисусе…

Кто только что простонал? Джон не мог определить. Все, что он знал, - это что у него снова стоял, его член истекал, о да, зажатый под телом мужчины у него на коленях, и боже, как его член ныл, это было _именно то,_ что имеют в виду, когда говорят, _такая приятная боль._

Добрый доктор прижался лбом к спине Шерлока между лопаток, быстро выдохнул на покрытую потом кожу. Стук сердца его любимого мог ощущаться даже там, частое биение, сильное и быстрое. Джон поцеловал соленую, влажную кожу, а как бы заодно и это сильное и прекрасное сердце.

\- Неважно, на самом деле, о чем мы думаем, верно, Шерлок? Потому что вот кое-что, что мы знаем, кое-что, о чем знает даже Джон – когда мы одни в своем удовольствии, когда наши ноги раздвинуты, а наша рука делает всю тяжелую работу – наш разум может перескакивать с одного на другое, с дела на улику, потом на вкус нашей спермы во рту Джона – но как бы много времени нам ни потребовалось и куда бы нас это ни завело, видим мы только его. Никто больше не загромождает этот загроможденный мозг, и никогда никого больше не было, и на самом деле не будет.

Задыхающийся смех, отчаянный смех, нуждающийся, перевозбужденный, _счастливый_ смех. – Но знаешь, что? Даже если бы был, если бы однажды мы подрочили, представляя духовой оркестр, или мальчуковую группу, или того парня из фильма, что мы притворяемся, что нам не нравится, каждый раз, когда Джон смотрит его… ну, это неважно. _Вот что важно…_

Это было сделано так элегантно на протяжении последних трех слов, что Шерлоку понадобилось мгновение, чтобы осознать, что Джон теперь говорил собственным голосом.

\- Вот все, что когда-либо будет иметь значение. Руки Джона держат тебя, сердце Джона хранит тебя, Джон любит тебя, всегда, когда ты в голосе и когда ты молчишь, когда ты далеко и когда рядом. О боже, он любит…

Движения стали быстрее…

\- …он любит…

Ладонь сжалась сильнее…

\- …он так, так сильно…

Еще быстрее…

\- …любит тебя.

Молчащий, но не неподвижный, Шерлок содрогнулся, словно буря в объятиях сильных рук. Или, проще говоря, Шерлок вздрогнул, когда чертовски великолепный оргазм прокатился по нему, оставив длинное тело расслабленным и обессиленным, липким, и дрожащим, и опустошенным.

Хрипло постанывая, он попытался заговорить, хотел рассмеяться и похвалить, и, может быть, даже немного подразнить, но не смог, едва мог поднять голову с плеча Джона, едва мог заставить конечности работать.

В конце концов они так и остались ненадолго, Джон крепко обнимал Шерлока, и спустя некоторое время Шерлок нашел в себе достаточно энергии, чтобы сделать единственное, на что он был способен. Он повернул голову, чтобы его губы прикоснулись к виску Джона, и поцеловал песочные волосы, не один раз, не два, но снова, и снова, и снова, пока Джон не потерял счет.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам интересно, чудесную AtlinMerrick можно найти на [Tumblr](http://atlinmerrick.tumblr.com) и [LiveJournal](http://atlinmerrick.livejournal.com/). Спасибо ей еще раз за ее волшебные истории! Надеюсь, мой перевод их достоин.


End file.
